Crimson Roses
by MerlinsDescent
Summary: When he was Youko Kurama he was hurt and escaped to Ningenkai. There he took form of a human child, known as Shuiichi Minamino. The only thing that went wrong is now that he is human he has no idea of his past. He soon finds out more about himself then h
1. The start

Crimson roses

Author's note: I just wanted to explain that in this story it would show Kurama at many ages. (4 – 15)

Summary: When he was Youko Kurama he was hurt and escaped to Ningenkai. There he took form of a human child, known as Shuiichi Minamino. The only thing that went wrong is now that he is human; he has no idea of his past. He soon finds out more about himself then he thought was possible.

Prologue: **spirit world **

It was a rainy day in spirit world when it happened. Koenma (Jr.) was stamping papers. He had gotten a report from King Enma (or his father) to turn his news screen on. He quickly turned on the monitor hoping to not anger his father. There on the screen was a small, but quick spirit fox with a precious item hanging from his mouth.

Koenma knew who this was. The fox was a demon feared by all of Makai. The small fox was known as Youko Kurama. His little hands tighten into fist. 'Was someone taking action?' Koenma thought about calling his assistant but stopped as a shadowed figure appeared. That is when Koenma saw him.

A human-like creature headed quickly towards the kitsune. The creature shot an arrow straight at the silver fox. 'No arrow could hurt the king of all thieves!' The young prince thought! But something was odd about the bounty hunter. Its aura flowed with power. The arrow cut throw the air and hit its target. The sharp tipped arrow pierced into the foxes back leg. The kitsunes eyes filled with pain and rage. As the fox turned around he shivered at the glare it cased towards the hunter.

The fox demon started the glow softly as the jewel from it month shined in the sun. The human creature winced as if from an invisible blow. It cursed under it breathe and fired a line of arrows at the legendary thief. When the attack cleared all that was left was the shinning jewel necklace and a puddle of blood.

The young king celebrated the death of the legendary thief. Two years pasted. Koenma declared Youko Kurama dead due to no sign of the legendary fox. Little did they know that he was still alive and would be seeing them soon.

REVIEW!


	2. The name

Crimson Roses

Chapter 1: The name (age four)

Author's note: Shuiichi acts a little older than four, but you know he really is a five hundred year old demon. Even if he doesn't know he is.

In front of a little house in Ningenkai you could see a small child with deep red hair and if you were close enough you could see the child's emerald green eyes sparkling with wisdom which a child should not have. If you knew this little boy's family, you would see that his father and mother choose to ignore it. They also decided to ignore the golden shades that often shined in the boy's eyes when he is mad or upset. So the child tried to ignore it too. The boys name is Shuiiichi Minamino or that is what they think.

Shuiichi laid on his back staring at the sky in his front yard. He watched the clouds move slowly across the sky. He always thought the sky would look better red. (Author's note: Makai sky is red. You know with all the blood shed there since its demon world. ) Blue did not seem right. He had colored a picture of a forest once and the sky was colored red, but when he gave it to his mother she said 'the sky is blue sweet child not red. Don't you think it would look better that way?' He had nodded his head yes to his mother. Not wanting another argument on his hands.

The wind picked up brushing at his hair. His nose twitched as the smell of food blew from the direction of his house. 'Mother's cooking rice and chicken again. Well at least it's not pasta salad. Gross!' He sat up knowing it was almost done. Shuiichi knew his sense of smell was better than others; well pretty much every sense he had was better than others.He tried not to say anything because his parents looked at him oddly. "Shuiichi, dear dinner is ready!" His mother called. Shuiichi stood up slowly not in the mood to eat. He was hardly ever hunger, but his father insisted on it.

He opened the door to the house and walked to the kitchen. He sat at the side of the table as usually. His Father sat at one end and his mother began to pour the hot tea and serve the chicken and rice. He picked up his cup and sipped the warm liquid. "Mother is this chamomile (type of herb) tea?" His mother smiled. "Yes, Shuiichi it is.' But his mother's smile dropped looking at him, with a confused look. 'How could you tell? Did grandmother make you some?" Shuiichi quickly nodded his head. "Yes, mother she did." 'That was close! Hopefully she does not ask grandmother.' He sighed.

He looked down at his almost empty plate. "Father may I be excused from the table?" His father nodded his head yes. "Go get ready for bed. Shiori will be up in awhile to tuck you in." His father said smiling at his mother. Shuiichi walked up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. He got into his night clothing, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He picked up his favorite brush and began to comb his hair in the mirror. His thoughts lead in his father. He knows his father loves mother and him, but he was so ignorant. His father acted as if he was not there. He was glaring at the mirror, when his emerald green eyes swirled with golden streaks. His eyes widen and he blinked, but it was gone. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his bed.

He had already read all his books and even some of his parents. They always thought he was looking at the pictures. A knock came from the door and his mother peeked in. "Hello, mother. Would you like to come in?" She giggled. "Yes, Shuiichi dear I would love to." She said with a smile. She walked over to his bed and tucked him in. She sat down on the side of the bed. "Would you like me to read you a story?" Shuiichi smiled mysteriously. "No mother, could you tell me a story that you know?" His mother had a thoughtful expression on her face, and then smiled. "Sure, dear have you ever heard the story of The King of all thieves? My grandfather told it to me once." He thought it sound familiar but shook his head no.

"Alright, there is a legend that centuries ago there was a fox spirit that was said to be the king of all thieves. He the most clever and the trickiest thief anyone had seen. It was told that he stole many priceless ancient items guarded by the most fearsome creature for fun, but as any thief he was also caught. I was shot with 20 arrows and escaped but no one ever heard of the thief again. Some say that he died, but then some say he is still alive hiding and planning for his next legend to begin. It is really a wonderful legend, but of course demons don't exist. Well goodnight. Have sweet dreams dear." His mother said and kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Shuiichi closed his eyes and fail into a deep sleep.

Dream

He ran through the forests feeling the wind blow his hair. He finally came to a stopped by a lake. He grin looking at the gold necklace covered in rubies and diamonds. He turned his head toward the lake. His reflection sparkled in the moonlit night. His hair was a silver color and his eyes were the color of honey. He had two fox ears on his head, a silver fluffy tail and sharp claws. He was clothed in a white toga like robe. His ears twitched at a sound. The last thing he heard before he woke up was, "So I was right, the legendary thief does like to see his reflection Youko Kurama."

Shuiichi woke up with a start. He looking around and sighed as he got out of bed and went to the mirror. He stared at his reflection. "I think I like the name Kurama better!"

END

Next chapter:

Five years old. He watched his mother in the garden, new and old memories fill his mine.


	3. the rose and the voilet

Crimson Roses

Chapter 2: Memories (Age Five)

Author's note: There is a little drama. Also I'm calling Shuiichi Kurama now, (since that was the main thing last chapter.) But he is still called Shuiichi by his family.

The little house in Ningenkai had a gloomy look to it. The grass was not cut and the weeds were not pulled from the flower garden. If you were the neighbors you would know that a misfortune had fallen on the small family. If you knew the family you would know that memories clouded the family's heads.

Kurama got out of the family van. His long auburn hair was tied back in a lose ponytail. He wore a traditional kimono. His mother turned off the vehicle.

Kurama sighed and walked over to her side of the car and grabbed her hand and gently pulled her into the house. They walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Kurama rubbed his mother's back trying to keep her calm.

His mother looked at him with a new stream of tears. "You shouldn't be trying to comfort me Shuiichi. I'm the adult. Shuiichi dear you haven't cried once since your father died. You only stared blankly. You do not did to hold it all in.

Your father is watching us from spirit world now." His mother said stroking his hair.

Kurama looked up at his mother. 'Why don't I cry? When the hospital called telling mother and I father was killed in a car accident. I wasn't even surprised. I fell like death is nothing. I want to cry, but I simply cannot. I never cry!' Kurama looked up at his mother.

"Mother your right father is looking after us in spirit world. And I don't think father would want us to be sad so I'm going to be strong for him." Kurama said carefully. His mother smiled weakly.

It has been two weeks since the funeral, but his mother was still mourning his death. 'Why did father have to die? He made mother sad.' Kurama walked towards the greenhouse in the back yard. His mother had always loved gardening.

He hardly ever came there. When he was around a lot of plants he would see silver and gold flashes in his mind, but today he had to go in there. He was going to find a rose for mother so she would feel better. "I'm going to make mother happy again." He mumbled.

He walked into the greenhouse and down to the flower section. He stopped in from of the rose bushes. He looked at them. All the roses were withered or dead. Kurama frowned. "But mother needs one so she can feel better!" he mumbled sadly.

He looked at his feet kicking the dirt a little shutting his eyes. Yet again he could not cry and anger filled his heart. He heard a snap and felt something hit his foot. He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise. There lied a beautiful red rose. He bent down and picked it up.

He stood up again feeling the velvet texture of the petals. He could swear for a second he thought he heard it purring like a cat, but as quick as it came it was gone. He looked at the bush once again and gasped backing up and tripping on a rock falling on his bottom. The bush was full of beautiful blossoms. The bush was surrounding by a misty green aura.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes thinking he was hallucinating. He opened his eyes. The aura was gone, but the beautiful flowers were still there. "Uh thaa..nk..youu." he grabbed the rose that had fallen his trip and ran out of the greenhouse.

He shut door and slid down it panting. 'Whoa, that was not normal, but I did get the rose.' Kurama looked at his hand that held the rose. He stood up and made his way to the house slowly.

He found his mother in the kitchen making tea. He ran up to her and held out the rose. "Mother, I picked this for you so you will be happy again." His mother smiled at him and took the rose. "Shuiichi, dear thank you. I will put it in a vase." She said hugging him.

'She doesn't smell like salt tears. Maybe she is going to be happy again.' Kurama smiled at this thought. He did not know why, but he cherished that his mother loved him. He felt like he never had this till he was born.

He knew this sounded strange, but he felt like before his birth he never knew the feeling. Only a distant hatred and loneliness, but there was also excitement and a thrill in risk. He did not know why he felt this way or how he could have these feelings, but he knew they were there.

"Shuiichi, dear would you like some tea? Maybe you can guess what type it is and empress me." His mother said giggling. "You, usually get it right. I made you a hard one." She smiled warmly. 'I did it! Mother is smiling for real this time.' Kurama smiled proud of his self. "Okay mother. I will try, but I'm warning you. I'm good." Kurama smiled goofy. "Well, we will se about that."

(IMPORTANT NOTE: I thought it would be cool to see his mother's POV. So this is her point of view when Kurama was in the greenhouse to late tonight.)

IT STARTS HERE!

I watched my son go into the greenhouse. I have never seen him go in there before. He does not seem to like plants. I was planting a violet, when he passed. Mumbling "I'm going to make mother happy again." My heart felt like it had shattered. Guilt filled my mind.

I realized then, that I had been making Shuiichi worried and upset. I should have been strong and supportive for him, but I was weak and distant. I made a promise to myself at that moment, that I would support and protect Shuiichi until the end of time.

I stood up and brushed the dirt from my pants and walked into the house. I smiled; Shuiichi is a very gifted child. I remember one day I caught him reading out loud in his room from an old magazine. He pronounced everything smoothly and he was only four at the time.

I didn't tell him I saw because he seemed like he wanted it to be a surprise, but he still has not showed me. Well it did surprise me a lot then. It's not normal four a four year old child to read so clearly if at all. I did not teach him. I think it was his cousin that must have shown him. He was here for the holidays when he was three.

Shuiichi is very intelligent, but there is also something much deeper then that. He sometimes seems distance and even frightening, but then he will surprise you with a picture being completely innocence. I don't think Shuiichi even notices this. Even thou I don't care if he is a little strange, he is my son and I love him and he needs me.

I opened the bathroom door and rinsed the tears stained and dirt from my face and put my favorite perfume on "White shoulders". I walked to the kitchen and started a pot of raspberry tea. (bare with me, I know this tea is used to help child birth, but I can't think of anything else.) I heard the door open and turned around.

There was Shuiichi with a crimson rose in his hand. He held it up to me and spoke, "I picked this for you mother, so you can be happy again." I smiled warmly and hugged him. "Thank you, it's beautiful. I'll put it in a vase." Shuiichi smiled brightly.

"I'm making tea, maybe you can guess what kind it is and impress me." I giggled. "Okay, but I'm warning you, I'm good!" he said looking at me with a goofy face. I'm going to keep you happy long as I can my child.

The End!

DID YOU LIKE THE MOTHER POV PART? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA FOR THIS STORY? (THOU I HAVE IT PRETTY MUCH PLAN OUT, BUT I'LL TRY.) **REVIEW!** **REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	4. chapter 3 school

(AU) I bet you all thought I quit it. (Lol) This chapter is pretty interesting. It will show youko's personally a little better.

**Crimson roses: Chapter three**

Kurama sat on his porch swinging down back and forward. He started school two weeks ago. He had made quick friends and had also noticed he was much more intelligent then the other kids. He really never knew how smart he was supposed to be. 'No wonder mother looks at me?' he shrugged his shoulders.

As for the other classmates, there were four groups to put them in. First the giggling girls that kept asking to play with his hair. Second the boys who looked at him in jealously. He thought it was stupid; he hated all the girls pulling his hair. Third group the kids with no common since. Fourth the group that had nothing to do with him. His days were filled with kids asking him where babies come from and hiding from crazy girls. So to wrap it all up, school was annoying.

His mother loved teaching him things. His mother taught him how to cook and the history and myths of the world, but today was different. His mother told him he was switching schools. His mother he not tell him why, but he knew. His mother was having money problems. He rally did not care though. This school was two blokes away. His school was nice, but he knew everything so he would have no trouble at his new school. His mother told him she would drive him, but he told her politely he would walk. He looked at the falling sun in the sky and sighed. He stood up and walked inside to his room and got ready for bed and school tomorrow.

(Morning)

Kurama ran down the stairs and grabbed his usually morning apple. His mother was washing dishes humming. "Good morning Shuiichi dear. Are you ready for your first day at your new school?" She said turning around to face him smiling. "Yes ma'am. I'm almost ready. I just need to grab my book bag and run to school." Kurama took his last bite of apple and threw it in the garbage can. "Come give me a hug." She said while holding her hands out. Kurama hugged and said his goodbye. He went upstairs and grabbed his bag and walked to the front door and began his walk to school.

Kurama arrived early and decided to walk around. He found a quite place outside close to his school. His mother told him to never go into alleys but I figured no one would be there and he wanted somewhere quit. He leaned on the wall in a bored fashion.

He turned his head when he heard a can crunch to meet four older boys that probably were in high school. "Well, look what we have hear boys. You must be new since ya aren't running. Look pretty boy give us all your money and I might not hurt you." The tallest said. While the other laughed dumbly.

Kurama grew furies. A strange foreign thought entered his mind. 'Why are this foul Ningenkai's talking to me. They called me pretty boy! They want my birth day money.' Kurama coldly glared at the boys in front of him. "Hey, are you deaf to? Give us your money!" The leader of the gang said. Kurama stared him in the eyes not knowing that his eyes had turned haunting gold.

"No, you disgusting Ningenkai!" Kurama glared at the boys in front of him. The thoughts inside Kurama's head ran wild. 'Why did I say that? I cannot even fight! Why do I feel like I want to rip there hearts out? What is happening? It's like something inside me is scratching inside my soul.' Kurama pulled his hands into small fist in confusion. "You want to fight you little brat. Well here is a knuckle sandwich!" The boy said while charging for him. The boy aimed a punch at him.

The thing inside him ripped out of him in rage that a mortal would try to hit him. His little hands caught the older boy's fist like it was a toy small. At the same time he kicked the older boy's feet out from under him, making the boy land on his knees with his fist wrapped around Kurama's firm grip. He looked the boy in the eyes and a small growl came from his throat. "What are you?" the leader of the gang screamed. Kurama's small lips curved into a smirk. "Names Youko Kurama fool." Kurama smiled as the leader began to say he was sorry and begged for mercy.

He turned to the other three gang member's gold flashing through his eyes. "Shit lets get the fuck out of hear." The fat one said. The other two ran trailing behind him. He looked back to the other boy. "Now let's see what I should do with you?" he smiled as his hands tighten around the boy's fist. He laughed as he heard bones cracking.

The older boy's scream woke him from his daze. Kurama could feel the boys crushed fist under his hands and dropped it letting out a small gasp tumbling back. 'What did I do? I could not have done that? What happen?' he panicked turning around running towards his new school in a fast pace.

READ& REVIEW! -)


End file.
